From Hatred to Love
by mila.milov
Summary: A story about hatred, love and passion. Two damaged souls will try to get out of the nightmare they live in. He always fell for the wrong ones and she never believed in love. He will make her life living hell, even though he always saved her. She is the end of him, but she is the one he always needed. Will they learn to love each other or will finish each other? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_ Well, this is my new story. I do not own anything besides Angelique Pécheur._

_I imagine Angelique as Maggie Grace: image/photos/14800000/ Maggie-Grace-Nylon-Guys-Magazine-Photoshoot-JULY-2010-maggie-grace-14894823-320-480 .jpg _

_**Please review and let me know if this worth continuing...** _

* * *

_ ** From Hatred to Love **_

_It was a cold night in Mystic Falls. Although it was autumn it was a pretty cold night for this time of year. Outside it was raining heavily and was quiet. Elena Gilbert stood by the window thinking about her life. When everything went so wrong, she had no idea. It was just a year ago when she was an ordinary girl with dream to go to college, to be a doctor as her father, to get married to the man she loved and to have kids. But one faithful night everything changed and after that she never knew what to with her life anymore. Her parents died in a car crash, in which she had to die too. However, she didn't. She was saved. Elena didn't know it back then, but now she did. She was saved by Stefan Salvatore. Stefan. Elena smiled at the thought of him. Stefan was the mysterious new guy in school this year, whom she began dating to. Stefan was no ordinary boy, he was a vampire. Shocking but she was ok with it. She really felt alive with him again. Elena was happy with him, but their happiness wasn't that too long. Stefan's brother Damon appeared and everything turned upside down. He wanted to free his past lover Katherine Pierce from the tomb under the old church, who in fact was the vampire who turned both Stefan and Damon. However Katherine wasn't in the tomb, which made Damon furious. After a while he chilled out, but started to have some feelings towards Elena. However, Elena saw him just as a friend, nothing more. She was deeply in love with Stefan. She loved the green-eyed vampire with every__ fibre__ in her body. But that wasn't everything she had to run for her life. Katherine wanted to kill her for some reason and Damon and Stefan swore to keep her alive no matter what. Elena however didn't care so much about her life as she cared for Jeremy's and Jenna's lives. They were her only family after her parents' death. Jeremy was taking drugs and was still mourning about Vicky's death. Jenna hadn't a clue about the supernatural beings in Mystic Falls. Bonnie was a witch and Caroline was turned accidently in a vampire. Elena sighed tonight everyone had to go to the party handled by the__ Lockwood__. _

"_Are you alright, love?" Elena turned around and saw Stefan by the door. He looked dashing in his dark blue suit. The girl smiled they indeed made a great couple. He had dirty blond hair and wonderful green eyes, she was the opposite – dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. Elena was dressed in simple ecru dress, which made her olive skin pop out. _

"_I am fine. I was just thinking about tonight, Stefan. Let's hope it goes smoothly. I am tired of everything supernatural."Stefan came closer to the girl and hugged her. _

"_I give you my word, Elena, nothing supernatural will happen tonight."And the vampire kissed the girl. "We'd better be going. Damon is already there." Elena nodded. Stefan took her hand and led her out._

_Stefan was right nothing supernatural would happen that night, but still something would happen. Something would happen which would change their lives. The people of Mystic Falls had to be ready for a bumpy ride._

* * *

_Elena and Stefan walked in the hall of Lockwood's mansion. The decoration was wonderful as on every party, held by Carol Lockwood. That woman surely knew how to throw parties. Everything was going smoothly and Elena felt normal. Indeed nothing supernatural happened. Even Damon didn't bother her with his sarcastic comments. She had a great time. She danced with Stefan and Matt. Then Damon approached her._

"_Will you have the next dance with me?" Damon asked her. Elena didn't know what to answer him. He stood there waiting for her answer, his eyes held so many hopes. Elena couldn't smash them in pieces. Elena scanned the room for Stefan and saw him in the corner, dancing with Mrs. Lockwood. Well, there was nothing left for her, but to say "yes". And she was, but Jenna approached them._

"_Elena, promise me not to kill me!"Elena could clearly see that something was bothering Jenna deeply. "I just had to do it! There was nothing left to do!"_

"_Jenna, what are you talking about?" However Elena couldn't get an answer. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone turned to the door. By the door was standing a blond woman in long red dress. She had a piercing green eyes and a sarcastic smirk. Elena knew that even though the woman was quite far from her. Elena couldn't breathe. Although she knew that this beautiful woman will bring nothing but trouble, Elena was more than happy to see her. She felt tears in her eyes. _

"_Elena, I will ask her to leave, if you want." Elena heard Jenna's low voice. _

"_No it is ok." Elena saw that concern was written all over the woman's face. Elena felt Stefan by her side._

"_Elena, is everything ok?"She heard her gentle voice. Elena just nodded. _

"_Please, somebody explain what the hell is going on?" Damon asked. There was curiosity in his voice. He couldn't deny that the woman was beautiful, even gorgeous. He saw that the woman headed to them. He could take a better look of her. Damon somehow felt uneasy around her. His bright blue eyes met her green ones. Damon saw sadness in her eyes and there was something familiar about them, however, he couldn't place them. He felt stupid for starring at her for so long, so he turned at Elena. _

"_Angelique…" Elena said quietly to the blond woman. Angelique smiled brightly._

"_Elena, I missed you. Won't you give me a hug?" Elena obeyed. Both girls hugged each other._

"_What are you doing, here? You shouldn't be here, Angelique!" Elena said in a low voice. Not that she had to. Elena perfectly knew that Damon and Stefan could hear them, so as Caroline. Bonnie and Jenna knew the story, so it wasn't a secret to them. "Look they forgot, Angelique. The town just recovered, you are bringing up the memories." The smile from Angelique's face disappeared. The warmth in her eyes disappeared and they became cold. To Damon it seemed that Angelique's eyes became even sadder if it was possible._

"_Elena, I don't care if they forgot or not and I don't care if this forsaken town recovered. All I know is that Jeremy is on drugs and Jenna cannot simply handle him, that is why I am here." _

"_Jenna shouldn't have called you." Elena said. Angelique sighed. Jenna stood by the dark haired girl._

"_Elena, Angelique, please both of you calm down." Jenna said with a worried look. Elena wouldn't make a scene. Jenna knew that perfectly. Elena was way calmer than Angelique. Elena respected the elders, the society and its rules. But Angelique was fire. She was famous for her laud parties, for the troubles she made. Still Jenna admired Angelique for her frivolity. Angelique never cared what people thought of her, never cared for anyone's opinion and with her it wasn't an act. People hated her, but at the same time they loved her. Men in the town wanted her in every possible way, they chased her and obeyed her. The women hated her, but part of them wanted to be her, to be in her place, to be as beautiful as Angelique was. They said that Angelique had everything. Indeed Angelique had everything, she was young, rich, smart and beautiful. But Jenna knew better. She had known Angelique since her birth and when her sister Miranda adopted the little blond green-eyed girl with nobody left, Jenna get to know her better and grew to love her. Jenna knew that for some reason Angelique was never happy and could see it in her eyes. In the same time Angelique was the meanest bitch ever born, however, she would do anything for Elena and Jeremy. Jenna knew that that was why she called her adopted niece. _

"_Elena, I called her because we cannot handle him. I don't know what to do with him."Jenna spoke again. Elena nodded._

"_I know. Angelique, I am just angry with you. You left right after the funeral and I needed you." Elena said looking right at her sister._

"_Lena, listen to me. I am sorry for leaving like that, but I couldn't stay you know that. However I am back and tend to stay for a while." Angelique said and smiled. Elena hugged her sister again. "You know that I will do anything for you, even die for you. You do know that, right?" Angelique said in a low voice only to be heard by Elena. However Damon Salvatore heard. He took interest in Angelique. She was different. _

"_Angelique Pécheur, is that you?"The sweet voice of Carol Lockwood said. The smile on Angelique's beautiful face disappeared. How Angelique hated this woman. _

"_Yes Mrs. Lockwood, it is me in flesh and blood. You haven't changed." Angelique said as sweetly as possible. The blond girl never knew why she disliked so much Mrs. Lockwood, but she felt uneasy around her. Angelique couldn't trust her._

"_Nobody expected you to return after the events from two years ago."_

"_I am aware of that, however I am here and I am staying." Angelique used her bitchy tone. Jenna couldn't help but smirk, no one used such tone with Mrs. Lockwood. Only Angelique _

_Pécheur could talk like that to Mrs. Lockwood. The expression of Mrs. Lockwood's face was priceless. The feelings between Angelique and the elder woman were mutual. Mrs. Lockwood never liked the Pécheur girl because she was reminder of the past, of the guilt, of those events. Carol Lockwood couldn't stand it when Angelique was around, it could easily drive her crazy…_

"_Well, Angelique, I do not want to offend you, but this is a private event and you simply do not have an invitation…"_

"_Do not worry, Mrs. Lockwood, I do not tend to stay, I have a better place to be right now. Elena, Jenna, I will see you both at home."Angelique smiled to her sister and aunt. "Enjoy your time!" Without waiting a response Angelique left. Everyone was silent. It was like they had just seen the Devil himself. And you could say that they had, because there was something devilish in Angelique Pécheur._

* * *

_Damon couldn't take his eyes from Angelique. This was how the perfect woman would look like. She had that angelic appearance, innocent and sweet. But at the same time Angelique was not a saint, there was something sinful around her and dangerous. Somehow she reminded him of Lilith, a demon who lured men and then fed on them. Angelique was something new and interesting, something that Damon needed and longed. Still there was something very familiar about her. Those sad green eyes were so familiar. He could swear that he had seen them before, but where? It was a mystery… _

_Stefan saw how his brother was looking after Angelique. He could tell that Damon was interested. This time the prey was no other but Elena's adoptive sister. Damon never looked this way at woman neither at Katherine nor at Elena. But what disturbed Stefan more was why Elena hadn't told him of Angelique, so he decided to ask._

"_Elena, why haven't you told me that you have a sister?" Elena knew that this moment will come eventually. _

"_Stefan, when it comes to Angelique, things get really complicated."_

"_You know, I can understand, but she is your sister. Imagine Katherine discovers that you have sister what she is going to do? I can tell you blackmail us." Elena knew that Stefan was absolutely right. But it was Angelique they were talking about. She was invincible! Angelique survived the fire, always got away and could handle everyone. _

"_I know. I am sure Katherine doesn't know and believe me I know Angelique. She doesn't give up without a fight. And sometimes I think that Angelique is a way crazier than Katherine." Damon listened carefully to Stefan's and Elena's conversation, but there wasn't any vital information about this mysterious girl. So he decided to step in._

"_Why everyone hates her?"Of course with this question he earned a glare from Elena and an eye roll from Stefan. "What? It is a simple question." _

"_It is a long story. She just started a riot in the town and everything turned upside down. There were crazy parties, car races and dangerous games. In the end some people got hurt badly. Even though almost everyone of her class and many more took part in those events, Angelique was blamed for everything and she took the blame. She never denied anything."_

_Well, the girl was a rebel, but that didn't explain why they hated her. Damon decided to leave. He could catch up with Angelique and officially to meet her. You could call it a plan. _

"_Well, I am heading home. This party sucks."Damon drank what was left of his bourbon and headed to the entrance. But he was stopped on the half way by his annoying brother."_

"_Damon, you are going after Angelique."It was a statement. Stefan could see right through his brother, as if he could read Damon's thoughts. "You are interested in her Damon, aren't you?" Damon smirked a little, ho right was Stefan, but Damon was a great liar._

"_Why do you think I am interested in Angelique? Maybe you are, Stefan. As I recall you are the one who are questioning about Elena's sister. Go after her, little brother, and leave Elena to me." Stefan just shook his head. Damon smirked and turned to the door. However on the half way he turned to his brother._

"_Stefan, I must say she is gorgeous." With that Damon Salvatore turned and left the Lockwood's mansion. He hoped to catch up with Angelique. He didn't even know why he went after her. Maybe it was curiosity or it was something more that made him go after her. Damon refused to think. He just wanted to catch her._

* * *

_Angelique Pécheur spent good five minutes outside after she left the mansion. She was angry with herself. Why she decided to come here, she did not have an idea. From the beginning she knew that it was bad idea, stupid even. The way those people looked at her. As if they had seen a ghost. They never expected her to come back. But she did. She came back only for Elena, Jeremy and Jenna. If it wasn't for them, she would never set a foot here in Mystic Falls. Maybe it wasn't only her sister and brother that made her come back. Maybe it was revenge for her parents' death, finding the truth about the fire which killed her parents fifteen years ago. She decided to do to the only place where she belonged – the cemetery. Angelique hadn't been to her parents' graves since the funeral of Miranda and Garrison. They were her adoptive parents. They took when she had no one and raised her. She loved them, they were her only family. She decided to walk to the cemetery, because it wasn't so far from the mansion. So she started walking. Angelique let go of the thought about her parents and her adoptive parent. She started to think about her conversation with Elena. Her little sister had grown up. But what surprised Angelique more was to see Elena in the company of those men. They were handsome, Angelique couldn't deny it. One of them was with dirty blond hair and green eyes and Angelique assumed that he was the same age as Elena and was quite protective of her. However the other man caught Angelique's attention. There was something different about him, even something off. She had seen many men through her short life. Every one tried to be her only man. However she had never fell in love. But the way this man with raven hair and crystal blue eyes looked at her made her feel uneasy, as if she was the prey and he was the predator. Well, Angelique Pécheur didn't have an idea how right she was and this predator was just behind her._

_Damon was right behind her. This woman amused him. She was walking alone towards the cemetery in the night, when every supernatural being could attack her. As if she wasn't aware of the dangers in this world. Not only could a vampire attack her but also the wicked humans could. Angelique entered the cemetery and walked to two graves. Damon was right behind her. The girl just stood there, she did not say anything. She just stood. Damon grew impatient, so he spoke. _

"_A beautiful girl like you alone in the cemetery screams troubles. Bad things might happen to you." Damon said as innocently as possible._

_Angelique was surprised to see him here. Did he stalk her? So many questions rose, but she couldn't answer them. At first she was afraid, but she tried not to show it. However she felt somehow excited. _

"_What makes you think that I am alone?" Angelique asked coolly. Her question made the raven haired man in front of her to smirk._

"_Well, let me see…There are no cars on the parking lot, so we came on foot. And there is nobody besides me and you, Angelique." Angelique shivered, the way he said her name it was like the sweetest word ever. _

"_You know my name. However, I don't know yours."_

"_Damon Salvatore, nice to meet you Angelique…" Well, he didn't know her last name._

"_Angelique Pécheur."He smiled._

"_Do you know that pécheur means sinner in French?" Angelique could tell that Damon was one of those guys who had any woman they wanted. But Angelique was one of those girls who had any man they wanted. She found it interesting to be around him. She felt there is a danger, it was thrilling and she was enjoying it. She smiled._

"_And do you know that salvatore means savior in Italian?" Damon smiled not only that she was beautiful, but also very smart. He liked her. It would be a pity if a girl like her died accidently. _

"_Touché… However, aren't you afraid to be here alone?"_

"_Firstly, I am not alone, you are here. Secondly what could happen?" Damon smirked there was something off about her, as if she was seeking trouble and hoping to die._

"_What if I am a freak or a serial killer? I can kill you and easily dispose of your body." For a moment Angelique thought that he might be some kind of freak. She was a bit afraid. No one knew that she was going to the cemetery. Her car was left at the Lockwood's. And her mobile was left in the car. But he couldn't be a freak, could he?_

"_Really? And what are you going to do? Rip my throat or slay me? Or you have something different in your mind?" Damon was amazed by her. He could tell that she was afraid her heartbeat had been speeding up, but she really tried to stay calm hard. He was just couple step away from her. And her scent was driving him crazy. There was something in her that he couldn't find in any other woman, neither in Elena nor in Katherine. _

"_Well, Angelique, it was nice meeting you. You are special and it is pity?" Angelique couldn't understand about what he was talking._

"_What is pity?" She asked. Damon smirked and Angelique thought for a second that she saw something wild and evil in his beautiful crystal blue eyes. It was like she was enchanted by those eyes. An instinct older than the civilization was telling her to run, to run for her life, but she didn't listen to it. Angelique didn't want to run, on the contrary she wanted to stay. _

"_That you have to die." Damon touched her chic gently. Angelique felt how her blood ran cold. She was scared, afraid, but excited of what would happen. Just in few second Damon pushed her toward him. Angelique felt a sharp pain in her throat. Damon started to drink of her blood. Damon couldn't believe what he was doing. He had promised Elena not to feed on humans and right now he was feeding of Elena's sister. In this moment he didn't care much of Elena. All he was thinking about was the woman in his arms. Her blood tasted magnificent. It was like to give an alcoholic a bottle of old wine. But what amazed him even more was that Angelique wasn't fighting, so he pulled out his fangs and looked in her eyes. Her eyes were blank and she was calm._

"_What are you waiting for? Are you going to end me or not?" Angelique asked in low voice. She knew that the man in front of her would be her end. She didn't mind dying. She wasn't supposed to be even alive and she knew that perfectly. She saw the confusion in Damon's eyes. Damon caressed her chic again. He couldn't kill her and it wasn't because of Elena._

"_I will not end you and you won't die on my hands, Angelique. I told you, you are special and quite different." Damon kissed her. Angelique was surprised to let a stranger kiss her, but what surprised her was that she actually deepened the kiss. It was like that kiss brought her into a brave new world. Damon broke the kiss to let her breathe. Damon felt weak. "I am sorry that you won't remember it." He whispered in her ear._

"_Why I won't remember it?"_

"_Because I will tell you not to remember." Then he bit his wrist. "Drink." And Angelique drank. He was quite surprised that she listened to him. "Now look at my eyes. Angelique, you was alone at the cemetery and haven't met anybody. You will go straight home safely." Angelique couldn't understand why but she had to do what she was said to._

"_I was alone at the cemetery and haven't met anybody. I will go straight home safely."_

_With that Damon disappeared, he hid in the shadows. _

_Angelique stayed at the cemetery and suddenly she felt like going home. She threw one last glance to the graves of her parents and smiled sadly. She headed to the entrance. Before she stepped out of the cemetery she turned around and looked at the shadows. Angelique had the feeling that there was somebody in the shadows waiting for her. The girl was tempted to check if there was anyone, but decided against it. She had to go home right now, so she left._

_Damon stood in the shadows watching the blond girl leaving. He really did find her special, he wasn't lying when he told her. Damon saw how Angelique stopped and turned and looked right where he was standing. Suddenly he was angry. He wasn't angry with her. He was angry with himself for being weak around her. He never felt so weak around woman before. _

"_See you around Angelique Pécheur." Damon whispered and disappeared._


	2. Chapter 2

_Angelique woke up early that morning. She got up and looked around. She was in her old room in Gilbert's house. How many secret this room held, Angelique couldn't count. Everything was left the way she left it two years ago. The photo of her parents was on her desk along photos of her and the Gilberts. She took the photo. It was from their wedding. It was the only photo of them which Angelique had. Everything else was destroyed in the fire. In fact this photo was from Miranda Gilbert's album. Miranda Gilbert was friends with Eliza Pécheur, Angelique's mother. Angelique remembered how Miranda was telling stories about her parents when she was little. When they died Angelique was only seven years old and no one believed her when she said that her parents were set on fire. Everyone thought that the fire was an accident. But Angelique knew better. There were men in the house that night. She remembered her mother's screams for mercy. Angelique was hiding in her bedroom, she was scared to get out. She expected them to come for her, however they did not. The other thing she remembered about this fateful night was crystal blue eyes that told her that she will be alright and nothing would ever happen to her and then nothing. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the hospital, asking about her parents. Angelique sighed. She cleared her head, why she had to dig in the past. Angelique opened her closet. She pulled out of it a dark blue skinny jeans and a long-sleeve white blouse. Angelique applied little make up. She wasn't thinking of anything. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and when she approved what she saw, Angelique headed to Jeremy's room. When Angelique got home he wasn't around. Jenna told her that he was out. Honestly speaking Angelique was tempted to go out, seek him and drag him home. However Elena talked her out of it and she was quite tired. Angelique opened the door of Jeremy's room. The boy was sound asleep, so Angelique tried not to make noises. She looked at her brother. Since the last time Jeremy had become taller. Even through the blanket Angelique could say that he had become more masculine. But his face was telling that he was just a boy. Angelique stood there for few seconds, thinking how to wake up her brother. She remembered when she was fifteen how she woke him by opening the curtains, so Angelique to wake Jeremy this way. And she did._

"_What the hell?" Jeremy groaned and started rubbing his eyes. _

"_Watch your language, Gilbert!" Angelique said laughing. Jeremy couldn't believe his ears. He never thought that he would hear this voice. It was like he just took a cold shower. He stared at the woman beside his window. The same green eyes with the strange spark in them, the silky blonde hair, which was longer since then last time he saw her. It was the same mischievous smile, which somehow never reached these green eyes. Yes, his adoptive sister was standing in his room and Jeremy still couldn't believe that she was here. _

"_Angie, is that you?" Jeremy asked quietly. Angelique chuckled._

"_No, it is Santa Klaus, Jeer! Of course it is me!" Jeremy ripped from his bed and hugged the blonde girl. Angelique returned the hug._

"_I am so happy that you are back, Angie! Who knows that you are back?" _

"_Well, almost everybody." _

"_Angie, they told you not to come back, you might get in trouble. I don't want to lose you, as well."Angelique looked at her brother. His words were genuine and his eyes were full of sadness._

"_Jeremy, listen to me." Angelique took his face in her arms. "I am Angelique Pécheur and I never listen to nobody but myself. And since when I care what people tell or think." Jeremy smiled a little._

"_You never cared."_

"_That is right and I do not tend to start caring now." Angelique smiled and Jeremy nodded. "Ok, now dress up. See you downstairs, Elena is making pancakes and Jenna is trying to help her or unhelp her, I think." Jeremy chuckled and Angelique kissed him on his chick. She was right he was just a boy, who had been through a lot. He deserved to be happy. Angelique could do only one thing to make sure nothing happened to him. Angelique entered the kitchen, she was right when it came to cooking Jenna was not much of a help._

"_I am not for this." The elder woman said. "How do you do it Elena?"Elena smiled widely at her aunt._

"_It is not rocket science, Jenna." Jenna glared at her niece. Angelique chuckled. _

"_I see you two are doing great in the kitchen." Angelique said pouring herself a cup of coffee. _

"_Elena is doing great, I am just messing up." Jenna said throwing a big smile towards Elena._

"_I can see that as well." _

"_Could you shut up, because I am blushing?" Elena glared to her sister and aunt. Elena sighed and asked quietly. "Angelique, did you talk o Jeremy?"_

"_Yes, I did. But I decided it is better not to bring up the drug issue right now. Let him assimilate the fact that I am back. I can tell that people are not pleased with that." Jenna nodded and said._

"_They have reason, Angelique. You are not a saint." Angelique sighed._

"_I never told that I was one." Elena looked worryingly at her sister. She spent the night thinking what the people could do to Angelique._

"_Do you think that they will harm you?" Elena asked the blonde girl. _

"_In fact, there is nothing they can do, Elena. They will threaten me to leave the town, nothing more. Sheriff Forbes might try to arrest me but there is nothing for. I haven't killed James Smith and they know it. They think James Smith was killed because of me but again they do not have evidence." Angelique told her sister. The town hated her, but never accused her of murder. In fact Angelique wasn't sure what had happened that night. James Smith was way too drunk and tried to take advantage of her. But Angelique fought him, she could have killed him if his brother Steve hadn't shown. Steve started a fight with James and Angelique left. She got at home and talked about the event with Garrison. He told her that everything will be alright. And the next day she got the news that James Smith was found dead in the woods. He was beaten to death and his brother Steve had disappeared. And everyone thought that Steve had killed James because of Angelique. Even Angelique thought that. But she never had anything with them. They were never around her and certainly they never were in her company. _

"_Penny for your thought, Angelique." Jenna brought her back into the reality. _

"_Well, tell me what is new?" Angelique asked hoping to avoid a talk about Jeremy and her past._

"_Well, I am dating with Elena's and Jeremy's History teacher Alaric Saltzman." Jenna said. The elder woman blushed._

"_Wait, what happened to Mr. Tanner?" Angelique asked. This guy was bastard and she never liked him. And it was mutual if he could, he would burn Angelique alive. Elena dropped the knife, it was like the petite brunette became very nervous. There was something going on. But what? _

"_Mr. Tanner is dead. It was animal attack. There have been some these months, but they have stopped, right Elena?" Jenna said calmly and Elena nodded._

"_What about you sister, any new boyfriends?"Angelique asked. _

"_Well, I was dating Matt, as you know, however I broke up with him. And I have boyfriend. He is nice, caring and everything. Stefan is perfect, Angelique." Elena was smiling widely when she was talking about Stefan. Angelique could tell that Elena was madly in love with this guy._

"_Let me guess… Dirty blonde hair, green eyes, he is tall and masculine." Angelique said smirking. She was 100% sure that this was Elena's boyfriend. Elena was shocked and Jenna was with open mouth._

"_Yes, that is Stefan. How did you guess? "Elena asked the green eyed beauty._

"_He was looking at me as if I was going to eat you for dinner."Angelique said laughing, Elena laughed along. "When can I officially meet him?" Angelique asked. But before Elena could respond Jenna started talking._

"_How about going to the Grill tonight for celebrating your return? We can invite Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Taylor. These guys are admiring you and are happy to have you back. And you can meet Stefan there. And you could call Margaret, she is like your best friend." Angelique smiled at Jenna, who was always so cheerful and she was great company._

"_I agree, but I won't call Margaret. Firstly she was never my best friend, we weren't friends to begin with. We were competitors, so she is out of the list. And please do not make something big. My appearance was quite a show last night, don't you think?" Jenna nodded._

"_Ok, as you want, it is your party. I will book a table."Jenna said. Elena smiled brightly. _

"_I am going to call everyone. Oh, Jenna you can invite Alaric, as well." _

"_What are you up to?" Angelique heard Jeremy's voice._

"_They are organizing me a party." Angelique told him. _

"_Who is invited?" _

"_Well, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Taylor, Stefan and Alaric." Angelique explained to Jeremy after pouring him a cup of coffee and taking a pancake from the plate. "Elena is a good cook." Jeremy chuckled._

"_And I am thanking God every day that she is, because if it wasn't for her, we will starve to death." _

"_I heard that one, Jeremy!" Angelique heard Jenna yelling. Angelique smiled, even though she didn't want to come back she was happy. She was at home. _

"_Ok, everything is set." Elena said cheerfully. "I called the girls and Taylor and Matt are going too. Later I am going to call Stefan." Angelique nodded. Elena could tell that her sister wasn't thrilled about this party. Elena wasn't keen on the idea too. It was great to have Angelique back, however there was something that couldn't give Elena rest. It was like Angelique had become sadder than before. And there was another problem. Damon Salvatore was the problem. Angelique was a girl who liked men with attitude and Damon was one of them. Angelique enjoyed danger and had wicked mind. Damon liked beautiful women and Angelique was one of them. There was quite a possibility that Damon was going to like her. Angelique was smart and gorgeous. Elena had seen how men were ready to do anything for her. Damn they were blinded by her. And Damon could fall for Angelique and vice versa Angelique could fall for Damon. Not that Elena was jealous, she was worried about her sister. The last thing Angelique needed was to be caught up in this supernatural story and to get hurt. She had to find a way to protect Angelique from the supernatural and Damon. Elena had uneasy feeling about these two._

"_Hey, I just remembered that I have to give some notes to Stefan, he had forgotten them here." Elena said. _

"_Do you want me to drive you?" _

"_No, thanks, Angelique. I'd better be going. See you at the Grill, guys." Elena said. Angelique felt that there was something that her sister wasn't telling her. She could question Jenna and Jeremy about this Stefan guy._

"_So, how long has Elena been dating this guy?" _

"_Since the start of the school year." Jeremy told her grabbing a pancake from the plate. "Stefan is a nice guy, he is on the football team. He is great at History. In the start of the year there was something like a duel between him and Mr. Tanner and guess what Tanner lost." This didn't give anything about this boy, besides that he was a great student. _

"_Well, he lives in the Salvatore Boarding House." Jenna said. Angelique knew perfectly where this house was. It was close to the ruins of her old house. But she never thought that there lived a boy who was Elena's age. "He moved back in Mystic Falls for the start of the school year." _

"_Have you met his family?" Angelique asked. Jenna continued._

"_Well, his is Salvatore, one of the founding families. His parents died, when he was little and right now he is living with his brother Damon who is twenty three. Stefan is really sweet and is a good guy, while Damon is jerk. He is a real hotty, but an ass." Angelique laughed._

"_The hot ones are always jerks." Angelique said and Jeremy caught._

"_If you are starting the boy conversation, I am out of here. It was enough to see you with Alaric, Jenna. And certainly I do not want to know about Angie's adventures." With that Jeremy left._

"_He caught you with your boyfriend, who is his teacher?" Angelique asked shocked._

"_Yup, he did."_

"_No wonders that Jeremy is on drugs! Jenna, you should know better." Angelique said laughing. "Was it good at least?"_

"_Angelique, it was perfect. Oh, and hands off, he is mine."Jenna smirked at the younger woman._

"_I do not steal men."_

* * *

_Elena pulled her car in front of the Salvatore Boarding House. She took a deep breath. The house was magnificent, every time she went there, Elena spent few second just admiring the house. Elena headed to the door. The Salvatore brothers never locked the doors, they just didn't need to. As Damon once said "You have to be plain stupid to rob a house where two vampires live." Elena mentally had agreed with him. She even wondered if someone tried to break into the house and what might have happened to the thief. Knowing Damon, the thief could be buried somewhere in the backyard. This thought sent shivers down her spin and she tried to let go of the thought. She opened the door and saw Damon in front of her._

"_Hello, Elena. Why do we owe you such an early visit?" Damon said in his usual lazy voice. He knew that if Elena was here that something was up. But there wasn't any news of Katherine. Nothing odd had happened, besides Angelique's arrival. This girl stole his thoughts. Even this morning he caught himself thinking about her._

"_I came to see Stefan. He left his notes at my place and I decided to bring them." Elena said as innocent as possible. She doubted that Damon believed her. Damon smiled but his smile didn't reach his eyes. Elena felt like hit by stone, the same thing had happened to Angelique. Her sister could smile all day long, however, Elena knew that these smiles were faked, they never reached her eyes. Angelique's green eyes stayed sad. Right now Elena was looking at blue eyes, which stayed ice cold._

"_Well, I doubt that Stefan needs those notes, but let's say I believe you. He is upstairs, cleaning himself after his bunny hunt." Damon smirked, he loved mocking his brother. Elena rolled her eyes._

"_Damon, you are not feeding on people, are you?" Elena asked the vampire._

"_No. I have fridge down in the basement full of blood banks. I gave you my word, Elena. I am a gentleman and giving a word is in the code of honor, you should know that." Elena smiled a little. Damon nodded. It was a complete lie, but the girl couldn't know that. He fed by the blood banks and tended to keep feeding this way, but last night he wasn't sure what happened to him. He fed on her and he enjoyed it. The way her blood tasted was unique. Angelique. He chuckled there was something angelic and something demonic in her. Damon couldn't explain it to himself. She was just an ordinary human and he was thinking about her again. He walked in the library to pour himself a scotch. He had to stop thinking about her, but could he stop? He even hadn't noticed that Elena had left him. _

_After finishing her conversation with Damon, Elena walked up the stairs and almost ran to Stefan's room. When she entered the room, Stefan was looking through some books. When he saw his girlfriend, Stefan smiled brightly._

"_Why didn't you call?" Stefan asked her, but his smile quickly died. Elena looked worried. "What happened?" Elena smiled at him, Stefan was always so caring and knew when something bothered her._

"_Nothing happened, yet." Elena said quietly and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and Elena almost forgot why she was here. "However, something might happen. Tonight you are invited to a party for Angelique and it is opportunity for you to get to know her." Stefan nodded._

"_I will be there. I will be pleased to meet her, she is your sister." _

"_I am worried about Damon. He doesn't have to know about this party. And I am worried about Angelique. Damon might use her and Angelique is pretty wicked. I know them both they might get along and then we will be in great trouble." Stefan chuckled._

"_Come on! It couldn't be that bad." _

"_Trust me, it could. Damon might hurt her. Angelique has been through a lot in her life. The last thing she needs is to be thrown in this supernatural mess." _

"_Ok, I will do anything to keep Damon away from Angelique, but it won't be for long."_

"_I know, however, I do not want him around Angelique. I cannot explain it but I have bad feeling about them both." Stefan hugged her and kissed her._

"_Elena, I promise you nothing will happen." Elena nodded and smiled a little._

"_I have to go to get ready for the party. See you at the Grill at eight." She kissed him quickly._

"_I will be there." Stefan watched her leaving. He didn't want to tell Elena, but last night when he got home Damon was acting strangely. There were no shark comments or teases. Damon said nothing at all last night. He was thinking about something or someone and something was telling him that it was about Angelique Pécheur. Stefan went downstairs and saw Damon drinking scotch in the library. Stefan could tell that his brother was deep in his thoughts._

"_What happened to you, Damon?" Stefan asked his brother. Damon raised his head and looked at the younger Salvatore. His baby brother was brooding again._

"_Why should something happen to me, brother?" _

"_Well, there is something off about you since last night. You are not talking, there are no shark comments and you are planning something, Damon. I've been around for 150 years, I know when you are plotting something." Stefan said calmly to the dark haired vampire. The other just smirked._

"_Really and what am I plotting Stefan?"_

"_I don't know, yet. But I know that it has something to do with Angelique." Damon chuckled. Her again. Not only was she in his thoughts, but also everybody had to remind him of her. He felt weak, he was furious with himself. And it was the first day after her arrival._

"_Well, brother, if I am planning something for our precious Angelique, I am certainly not going to tell you, right? However, when it comes to Angelique, I cannot deny that she is gorgeous. Imagine how soft is her blonde hair or how worm is her white skin. Imagine the taste of her blood. I am sure it is like a glass of an old wine." Damon knew that he was getting on Stefan's nerves especially with the talk about blood._

"_You sound as if you have tasted her blood, Damon." Damon got up from the armchair. Stefan was right he knew him. But Stefan couldn't know what happened last night. After his little adventure with Angelique, Damon had checked that Stefan was still at the party with his little girlfriend. He and Angelique were alone at the cemetery. Only he and the graves knew of the events of last night. He compelled the girl to forget. Damon smirked a little._

"_Stefan, Stefan, Stefan…Sometimes you amuse me. I promised Elena to feed on blood banks and if you knew me, you would have known that I keep my promises. I haven't fed on humans for months." Damon said looking straight at his brothers eyes. Stefan nodded._

"_Let's say I believe you, but I am watching you Damon. You'd better stay away from Angelique." Damon chuckled._

"_Brother, I do not listen to anybody and not certainly to you, so don't tell me what to do. I am stronger, faster and older than you…I can easily take you down. You certainly do not want to piss me off." Stefan raised his brow at this one. Damon was getting back to his old habits. Maybe he got over Elena. Stefan couldn't help but feel a little selfish to know that he didn't have to compete with anybody for Elena's love. However Stefan knew that nothing was for free and this time the price would be paid by Angelique. _

"_And Stefan, don't you have to look after Elena? Leave Angelique to me." With that Damon Salvatore left._

* * *

**_Please review..._**


End file.
